Her
by LoveLeeStranger
Summary: Love, the easiest thing to fall into, but the most difficult to handle. It's the responsibility of it that people don't often realize it came with... but maybe there'll be someone who can take it all, who'll realize what love truly is. Bubbline/Sugarless gum Modern AU. Adventure Time.


**Chapter 1 – Moving Into New Beginnings**

 **Rating of this story is for general audiences, but will change depending on the chapter** **.**

 **I do not own any of the characters, nor do I own Adventure Time.**

She was everything I never thought I needed. It was a given that I needn't someone in my life to be able to strive further…till I met her.

December 31st of 2014. Winter had swiftly found its way to Los Angeles by the time we arrived. The first step I took out of the plane, I felt it. It was an overwhelming feeling, a realization of a new beginning. I looked to my left to where a young man stood. He had strawberry blond hair, stood a good 6'2'', and was in the warmest clothes he had. This guy beside me was my brother. His name is Grey U. Mitchell, but people call him Gumball because of his initials and his obsession for the sweet little things. As for me, I too am a strawberry blond, I stood a good 5'9'', was called, and was also bundled up in winter clothes.

Grey sent me a sweet smile as he took my hand and walked with me to the exit. As we gathered our stuff and exited the airport, we immediately hoped into a cab and gave a specific address to the cab driver, which had a white beard, a picture of a younger version of him and a little girl in his arms hanging from the rear view mirror, and even a small collection of snow globes atop the cab's dashboard. My dazed eyes then moved to watch as buildings stood tall, people busied by, and vehicles tried to get though the typical LA traffic. In less than an hour, the cab halted in front of a retired fire station building. The aged, but warm and kind looking cab driver helped bring out the all the stuff we owned, not taking much effort to do so. We paid him generously and gave our thanks, which was very much welcomed. Grey pulled out a set of thick keys, choosing the thickest to open the front steel door. He jiggled it and turned it, earning a few audible clicks. The door opened to a spacious first floor containing a modern looking kitchen, multiple windows, fireman pole, and a spiral staircase, which led to the second floor, which was formed like a loft. Right under the loft-like second floor, was a living room that contained a coffee table, a grey soft looking couch, and a surprisingly large flat-screen television, complete with surround sound speakers. Both Grey and I let our feet carry us as we subconsciously wandered around our new place that we now call home.

"This is going to be great. I can already tell." Grey said breaking me out of my trance, as I was awestruck by our surroundings.

"DIBS ON THE ROOM WITH THE BALCONY!" I immediately ran up the stairs with my duffle bag strapped on behind me, not giving mind to the rest of my belongings.

"Ugh! What? No fair, Bonnie!" Grey shouted childishly at me, but I didn't really care. If I wanted something, I make it mine and there's no stopping me.

I entered the room and left the door open behind me as I took in the view. It was a good 15 by 10 foot room. I was walking around simply grazing my fingertips against everything I could All three sides of the walls were white, except where a white comfy looking bed on the right, a long dresser across from it, another flat screen television, modern looking closets and cabinets, but what totally caught my blue ocean eyes was the balcony's view on the other side of the room. Walking up to it, it just took my breath away. For a crowded city, it made such complex but beautiful scenery. I could already tell that it would be more stunning when the night would envelop the sky and the city lights would come alive.

This was the moment I knew that my life from now on was going to be perfect. I can start a new, build my life back up, and be a greater person. I slid the balcony door and held on to the railings. I closed my eyes as I took in the city's air. New York's atmosphere depended on what part of it you were in. The part where we lived was somewhat in between. The building was in the peaceful, calm part but could overlook the busy lively other part and could pick up some of the city noise. My moment of peace was suddenly interrupted.

"Bonnie!" Grey's voice echoed through the building, "Get the rest of your stuff, you room-stealing glob!"

Laughing at my brother's whining call, I slid down the fireman pole to grab the rest of my stuff, "Alright, alright. Don't get your panties in a twist. I'm coming down", I said as my feet reached the first floor.

Life for the Mitchells seemed to be at its peak. They both deserved it. They've already experienced too much grief, too much sorrow, and just too much misery in the lives they had in their previous hometown. They have left almost everything behind except the necessities. Life, itself, balances. It plans the unplanned, the Mitchells somewhat knew that well enough, but not enough to know that it gets better. Undoubtedly better.

 **AN:**

 **I really hope you guys enjoy the first bubbline chapter of "The Warmth of Her Cold Touch" a bit of a change in the title and a great one in the plot and storyline from the original. I want to take everything slow this time and try to REALLY elaborate a real story. Nothing rushed, nothing forced. Leave me some words of judgment or ideas I could add in. ALSO, I will be posting a Hollstein or Carmilla story soon. It was a something I did in my past time. Grey U. Mitchell is actually Prince Gumball. Bonnibel or Bonnie U. Mitchell is Princess Bubblegum**

 **/ Ellie /**


End file.
